Of Pranks and Birthdays
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Its April first and in honor of the twins birthday the two have riddled the Order Headquarters with their little trinkets and pranks. Lord help the poor fool who finds themselves the source of the brother's amusement today.


Written for the Triwizard Tournament, Variety of Prompts (Occasion: April Fool's Day)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, on anything that goes with you. I think you guys know the drill by now.  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

April Fool's Day was the best day of the year according to the Weasley Twins. Not only was the world graced with their _majestic_ presences twenty one years to this date, but it was also the day where they could wreak havoc, and their mother had very little she could do to stop them. It was a birthright after all. A birthright the two of them were going to enjoy and take full advantage of.

This year was special for the twins. With everyone camped out in the Order Headquarters just trying to hold onto their sanity, Fred and George decided that they would take this dull and depressing atmosphere, and make it brighter. After all, no one was allowed to be sad on the day of the Weasley Twins birth.

"Are things in place?" Fred asked, dropping down onto the couch beside his brother.

George sneaked a glance at the others in the living room, before turning back to his brother. "Oh dear brother of mine, this has the makings of a lovely birthday." George pulled a badly wrapped package from behind him and held it forward. "For you."

"For me?" Fred took it in hand, trying to figure out what it was. "I thought mum said we had to wait for gifts."

"I'm your freaking twin." George smirked. "I don't have to wait. Now, where's my gift you freak?"

"Greedy much." Fred chuckled. He reached under the couch seat, smirking. "Don't worry, I got you something."

George took the gift, holding it between his hands. "Awfully small this year."

"Size doesn't matter." Fred raised an eyebrow. "It's that what you tell Angelina?"

"Oh please." George waved him off. "You're just jealous because I'm the better endowed twin."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Fred chuckled, tearing away the packaging on his. "What is this?"

"It's called a book." George smirked.

"I know that much." Fred rolled his eyes. He looked down at the tattered and beaten up book. "_How To Impress A Witch_. You trying to say something?"

"Just trying to be helpful." George chuckled, unwrapping his gift. He held up a baseball cap, admiring the weird insignia on the front.

"Some Muggle team. For some sport. I don't really know" Fred answered. "It looked cool. I picked it up from some street vender on the last run we did. Haven't really had much time to shop around you know."

"Understandable." George nodded. He turned the hat around, eying in in suspicion. "What's this red thing on it?"

Fred looked where he was pointing, and frowned at the light stain on the rim. "Don't know. Maybe ketchup. Maybe blood. I had it on me when some Death Eaters attacked. You know how it is."

"You got me a bloody hat?" George shook his head. "An actual blood covered hat."

"It's just one spot." Fred protested. "Besides, it could be ketchup. I had a hot dog around that time. Besides, you gave me a book."

George chuckled, pulling the hat down over his ears. His long red hair stuck out under the rim. "Educate yourself. Now, you put your pranks in place?"

"Of course." Fred laughed. "We should be hearing some trouble any moment now."

-oOo-

Draco had only been working with the Order for about a month, officially that is. He'd been running information drops and reconnaissance for them for a little more than a year now, but actually being in direct contact with these people was new to Draco. He liked it better whenever it was just Longbottom and Lovegood he had to deal with.

The Burrow was just too crowded. Everywhere he turned was another face, most of which only managed to glare and or growl at him. It was the center stage for Order traffic, and he was just counting down until he could get back out there and away from the mess of noise.

Draco grumbled at a glare being sent to him from some new Order member – he didn't know most of their names. He didn't stop to pay them much mind though, and continued up the stairs, until he pushed open one of the doors and entered into his room.

He looked around, taking in the sight he'd begun to call home. On one side of the room was his bed, the blankets laid out without crease. On the opposite side, was a set of messy beds, now put into bunk beds. Those belonged to the twins, though God knew why they wanted the beds in the manner they were in. Draco just didn't understand those two, but seeing as how they'd been willing to open a space for him, he wasn't going to complain.

Drawing up a chair to the desk, Draco put it all out of his mind. He pulled open one of the desk draws, grabbing out some crinkled pages and a quill. He dropped them onto the desk, pushing the long overgrown bangs from before his eyes. He needed a haircut, but it was at the bottom of his priority list.

Right now, he had a couple letters to send. Andromeda was going to have his head if he didn't send a letter soon telling her he was alive and fine. Then he had to get a hold of Longbottom and find out whenever he was going to rescue him from this overcrowded place.

Grabbing the peacock-feathered quill, he uncorked a bottle of ink and set to writing. The quill didn't even touch parchment before it went ridged in his hand. He frowned, trying to push it to the paper, but it wouldn't budge.

Draco raised it, and frowned. "What the-"

The quill snapped into action. The feathered end rippled, and seemed to flutter as it pried itself from his hand. The tip of the quill hovered just over his skin. It vibrated for a moment, before racing towards him. Dark black scribbles of ink where left on his skin as he tried to shove the assault away.

The quill was relentless, but after several moments it dropped back onto the desk and was still. Draco let a curse escape his lips as he looked down at the item. He reached for it, grabbing it in two and snapping it before it could begin again.

Black ink dripped from the back of his hands and down his arms. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and let out an aggravated sigh at the mess that had become his hair.

-oOo-

"I'm telling you Seamus, it's a dangerous day to be here." Ron popped a few candy corns into his mouth before starting again. "The twins think they're entitled to wreak havoc and whatnot."

"Are they that bad?" Seamus took a handful of the snacks and shoved them in his mouth. He didn't wait to finish chewing them before talking. "I mean, they can't be worse than they were at Hogwarts right? Remember the Canary Creams?"

"It's so much worse. They go all kinds of crazy. Once they managed to paint the whole house purple. I mean everything was purple. The year after that they managed to make me bark like I dog every time I talked. For four hours."

"Wow." Seamus whistled. He leaned back against the bed post, kicking his feet out over the mattress "That must suck. What they got planned this year?"

Ron shrugged. He pushed Seamus's feet aside and made to reach into the bag of candy. "Don't know. But I saw them smirking earlier so watch your back. They're planning full attacks, no prisoners."

Seamus reached into the bag of candy corns, only for his hand to hit plastic. He grabbed the bag, tipping it over in hopes of something falling out. A single piece of candy corn hit the bed spread, and he frowned. "We're out."

"No problem." Ron held up a hand. He readjusted, prying open the top draw of the dresser. "I found these in the kitchen earlier."

He dropped a large box on the bed. The words chocolate frogs were written in bright green ink over the off white colored box. Seamus clapped his hand, and whistled. "What a score."

"Don't just sit there." Ron grabbed the lid of the box. "Might as well eat a few. Although don't eat all of them. I still owe Harry a few of these whenever he gets back."

Ron pulled the lid back, and a popping sound hit the air. Before either of them could reach into the box, the chocolate frogs inside went wild. They sprang from their hind legs, bouncing off of the two boys. Ron and Seamus gave a yelp of surprise as two dozen chocolate frogs hounded them. Unlike normal frogs, these things kept jumping about the room. The boys sprang to action trying desperately to quell the frogs.

Unfortunately, by time all the frogs were done jumping around the room, most of them had melted into the fabric of their beds. A groan escaped Ron's lips as he looked at the mess. Chocolate was caked in his hair, and along his skin and clothes. His bed was dotted with melting bits of chocolate. The walls, floors, and even the ceilings hadn't been spared from the assault.

Ron growled at the sight. He said two names that explained the whole situation, "Fred. George."

-oOo-

Harry had just returned from a run a few others. They'd spent the last few hours stalking a group of Death Eaters sympathizers and so far had come up with nothing. Harry was glad to once more be back at the Burrow, the place he called home like so many others.

"Here you are dear," Molly handed him a plate of shepherd's pie.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled at the woman, before digging into the food. One bite and he swore he was in Heaven. "This is really good."

"Eat up dear." Molly squeezed his shoulder. "You're looking rather skinny, and I won't have my kids starving on me."

She left, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. He didn't mind, he really just wanted to eat. After a few moments, he caught sight of Fred and George sneaking through the hall. Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue. He was used to the insanity that always came with the two of them.

"How are you doing, Harry." Bill stood across from him. He sat down with a plate of food and dug in quickly. "Heard the mission was a bust."

"Four hours wasted." Harry grumbled though a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "I know that the Parkinson's are helping the Death Eaters, financially at least. I mean, Malfoy got us the info we needed, and Daphne pretty much confirmed it, but we can't catch him in the act. And if we can't catch him, than we have nothing to get him on. It's just frustrating."

"It'll happen." Bill reassured him. "They're bound to slip up, and when we do we'll be there to take 'em down. Don't worry about it."

"How's Fleur doing?" Harry changed the subject.

"She's doing well." Bill said. "Big as a house. The baby's due any day now."

"Congratulations." Harry said. "Excited?"

"You bet." Bill smiled. He set his fork down and rose from the seat. "I need something to drink. Want anything?"

"Sure." Harry nodded. "There's bottles of water. Grab those. Your dad says the water pressure's running a bit low. Too many showers and all."

"I can imagine." Bill grabbed out a set of water bottles. He set one in front of Harry, and sat back down. He unscrewed the lid, and brought it to his lips. The water bottle shuddered. The water inside shot out in a heavy stream, slamming into Bill's face. The torrent of water was much larger than what should have fit into the small bottle.

When it was all done, Bill's long red hair hung limp and wet around his shoulders. His plate of food was waterlogged and a frown was on his lips.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly. He turned his head down, hiding a smile and stuck his fork into his food. "I take it Fred and George were involved."

Bill dropped the bottle onto the table, smiling slightly now. "Happy birthday to them."

-oOo-

Hermione had heard all the rumors of what the twins liked to do to celebrate their birthday, and she'd purposely avoided them today. It was hitting near dinner time, and so far she'd seen the devastation they had caused.

Malfoy had been in the bathroom for an hour and a half, and still he was unable to get all the ink from his body. No sooner than the Slytherin left the bathroom, did Ron and Seamus find themselves in there trying to get chocolate from their hair. Bill had walked around for about half an hour, soaked and unable to dry himself. There were a few other instances; Charlie had turned pink; Lee had grown boobs which he had flaunted; Daphne Greengrass had refused to come out of her room until whatever had happened righted itself, she refused to talk about it. It was a mess, everywhere she turned was some poor sap getting caught in the Weasley twin's trap.

Hermione was proud to say that she was one of the few untouched people living at the Burrow. And she was going to keep it that way. She wanted to stay out of the eyesight of Fred and George and had done well in doing so. After all, she had a pile of work to do, and didn't have time to play their games.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny appeared in the doorway of the work room, a small frown on her lips, and a large beanie pulled down over her head.

Hermione scribbled down a few notes on the rolls of parchment before her. She caught the look on the younger girls face. "What's wrong? Is it Fred and George?"

"They messed with my shampoo." Ginny stepped into the room. Shutting the door, she removed the cap. Where she'd sported fiery red hair, was now deep dandelion yellow hair. It was startling yellow, and contrasted greatly to Ginny's pale skin and dark freckles.

"I don't care if it's their birthday or not," Ginny said sitting on the corner of the table, "they crossed a line and I just might kill them."

Hermione chuckled. "Not if someone already bet you to it. I heard Malfoy grumbling earlier. He had a look in his eyes he usually reserved for Ron."

Ginny pouted. "If he doesn't do it, I will. By tonight."

"Let them have some fun. God knows we need it." Hermione turned back to the papers before her.

Ginny leaned over, frowning at what she saw. "What's that?"

"Something I'm working on. I'm trying to figure out these surveillance spells." Hermione pulled out a large book from under the rolls of parchment.

"How's it coming?"

"Pretty slowly." Hermione answered. "Extremely complicated. Just started a bit ago."

"I'm sure you'll get it." Ginny said.

Hermione shrugged, turning to the work before her. She skimmed the textbook, catching sight of something of interest. Picking up a quill she scribbled down the words.

"Do you smell that?" Ginny sniffed the air. "It smells like smoke."

Hermione sniffed and nodded. "Smells like burnt parchment."

Both girls' eyes widened and they turned to the piles of parchment Hermione had been working on. The words she'd just written had begun to burn into the page, and burst into flames. Ginny screamed and fell from the table. Hermione acted quickly, sending a spell that doused the flame in water. Unfortunately, it not only soaked the flame, but all her work as well. She tried a drying spell, but most of the parchment rolls had burnt.

"Oh god." Ginny eyed the mess. "Can you fix this?"

Hermione touched the pages, frowning deeply. "Ya. It's a pretty easy fix. A couple duplication and restoring spells. I can fix it. Wasn't that far anyways. Still doesn't change my mind though."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Your mind on what?"

Hermione set down a burnt roll. "The fact that I'm going to kill them."

Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder. "Malfoy and I will help you."


End file.
